


What's That Noise? - One Shot

by SarahGrace



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahGrace/pseuds/SarahGrace
Summary: Tom hears a noise and goes to investigate.





	What's That Noise? - One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on my Tumblr - teatimewithhiddles.

"Bloody hell. I should not work up such a sweat while raking leaves" Tom sighed, wiping his forehead as he entered the house. "All I want is a large tumbler of water and a shower. Darling? Could you bring me an ice cold water, please? I'm going to take a shower" he shouted, walking upstairs.

He was surprised when he didn't get a response until he turned the corner to the bedroom and heard a buzzing sound followed by a shout of "Oh c'mon! Don't die on me now! I'm so close!"

His jaw dropped. "Is she really doing that in the middle of the day? If she needed it that bad I was only outside! She couldn't wait a half hour? We just did it this morning!" he muttered, hand on the doorknob.

A shout of "FUCK!" echoed through the door as well as the sound of something being thrown at the wall.

"Darling? Do you need me to finish you off? You could pop in the shower with me" Tom smirked, peering around the door as he opened it.

I raised an eyebrow at him, as I sat on the bed surrounded by laundry. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"What...what were you just doing?"

"What do you THINK I was just doing?" I smirked.

"I just...I heard the buzzing and I thought you couldn't wait for me to finish the leaves. That watching me rake from the window got you too worked up so you had to take Loki out to finish the job."

I snorted. "You know Loki only comes out to play when you're filming."

"Then...what were you doing?"

"I had taken my sweaters out of storage and was shaving the fuzzballs off. The batteries died on the razor as I was almost done. That's it over there" I pointed to the pieces that had separated when I had thrown it.

"Oh...well that was mighty presumptuous of me then, wasn't it?" he grinned bashfully, rubbing his neck.

"A bit" I winked. "I wouldn't mind a finishing off, though. Race you to the shower?"


End file.
